


Brief Encounters

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Five friends move into a flat together for their second year of university. However, the group start to notice a change in two of the flatmates and suspect they might be something more than friends. Yet, the Austrian Prince and Scottish girl want to keep their romance under wraps.





	1. Getting Together

There had been undeniably tension, the occasional hug that lasted long than it should, flirting behind books in the library, cuddling up together on the sofa after a long day and buying each other little treats to cheer each other up during exam time, but none of that compared to Susie’s reaction when she found Toto standing in the flats shared kitchen, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. “Toto?” Susie gasped. “Why are you not wearing clothes?”

The Austrian spun around, smiling when he realised it was Susie. “My clothes are in the dryer so I’m just waiting for them.” He explained.

Susie tried to keep her eyes focused on his but she found it incredibly difficult. “Why… why don’t you wear some of your other clothes?” She asked, her eyes quickly glancing at his toned stomach and then jumping back to his face.

Toto smirked, seeing her actions, clearly, she was feeling a little hot under the collar. “Because I want my favourite jeans and jumper.” He replied.

“Oh… uh, yeah that’s fair enough….”

“It’s normal.” He nodded.

“It’s not Toto.” Susie shook her head. “Anyone could see you. Our neighbours, our flatmates, your security?” She said which earned her a long sigh.

“I don’t care about my security, they can fuck off. I’m at uni.” Toto replied, stepping closer to her. He was the future King of Austria, and although his Mum wanted him to have a normal life, he was reminded of his future every day.

“I know.” She nodded, feeling bad for mentioning them. Toto was so quiet and unassuming, she felt for him being put in this position.

He sighed and suddenly caught her glancing at his torso again, a small smile growing on his face. He broke the small silence with an unexpected line. “See something you like then Susie?” He smirked, stepping even closer to her.

The blonde gasped, staring up into his eyes, her brain freezing as she tried to speak. She stood there staring at him with an open mouth, shock running through her. Without saying a word, Toto placed his hands on her cheeks and slowly brought their lips together, igniting a long overdue first kiss.

Susie gasped and found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling their bodies together. The emotions washed over them both, leaving them speechless and wanting more.

“Maybe… we should go upstairs?” Susie suggested, seeing how much the kiss had affected him.

Toto grinned wickedly and took her hand. “I think we should.”

Susie blushed a deep shade of red, not quite believing she was doing this. She’d fantasised many a time about kissing Toto, let alone sleeping with him. Though once when she’d confessed to Claire that she liked him, Claire had admitted that Toto had told their other flat mate Nico that he liked her too.

As soon as they were upstairs in Toto’s room, he closed the door and followed her over to the bed. He sat down beside her and kissed her softly, until he was straddling her and leaving a mark on her neck.

Susie moaned and looked into his eyes, knowing she wanted nothing more right now, and something told her that Toto was feeling the exact same way.

*

Susie lay in Toto’s arms, her head against his chest. She smiled to herself as she felt him playing continuously with a strand of her hair. Both of their breathing was still slightly sharp but it was fair to say Toto knew exactly what he was doing and how to please.

“Did you enjoy that?” Toto whispered, cuddling her softly and making sure she was okay.

She nodded. “Very much so.” She said softly, moving to look into his eyes.

“Me too.” He told her, stroking her cheek. “Can you believe we’ve been wasting all this time… when it’s been pretty clear how we feel about each other?”

“I agree.” She whispered. “I was just… too scared to say anything.” She admitted.

“Well we’re together now, right?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Susie burst into a huge smiled and nodded. “Yes, if that’s what you want too.”

“It is.” Toto grinned, leaning down to give her another passionate kiss. He could feel it in his heart that this was the beginning of something special.

 

* * *

 

Over the next few months, Susie and Toto hid their relationship from their flatmates and friends. They found it more exciting and special when no one else knew and they knew if the press caught on, it would cause a storm back in Austria.

The two often escaped away at weekends, telling their friends they were going home or away to visit family, but more often than not the couple went camping far away from civilisation and spent quality time with each other.

On nights out with their flat they always made sure to interact with everyone so it seemed normal and they tried to only be intimate when they knew they were home alone. However, Susie quite often snuck out of her room during the night and into Toto’s, liking to snuggle with him before she fell asleep.

One night, Susie was feeling incredibly stressed with revision and snuck into Toto’s room around 9pm, just wanting a cuddle. She closed his door to see him sitting up in bed, skyping his Mum. She knew they were incredibly close since his Father died a few years ago. His Grandfather was still king but he was next in line.

“Thanks Mum, I’m sure my exams will be fine. Love you, talk soon.” He said, waving to the scream before ending the call.

He smiled when he saw Susie standing there. He moved his laptop quickly so she could join him in bed. “Okay Liebling?” He asked her, wrapping an arm around her as she got into bed and snuggled into him.

“Yeah, just exam stress getting me down.” She sighed, closing her eyes. “Feel better in your arms.”

Toto smiled. “I feel better when you’re here too.” He admitted, not wanting to say how he’d just had a hellish conversation with his Mum about coming home for an important royal event.

“What’s wrong?” She asked him.

“Just family pressure. Don’t want to go and act all royal and prince like.” He sighed. “I just want to stay here and hide from it all. I like being here with you.”

Susie gently rubbed his chest. “I’m sorry they’re being so hard on you.” She sighed. “You really don’t deserve it.”

He nodded. “Can we just watch a film or something to relax?”

“Of course. What do you have?”

He frowned and grabbed his laptop. “I have Dirty Dancing and Rush?” He said, looking at the two choices.

“Dirty Dancing.” She grinned.

*

Susie had fallen asleep during the movie, happily tucked up in Toto’s arms and he had soon drifted off himself.

His alarm clock roused the pair of them just after seven, though neither of them were in the mood to get up. “Thank you for last night.” Susie whispered to him, as they lay facing each other in bed. “I needed a night with you.”

Toto smiled softly, stroking her cheek. “I enjoyed it too, it made me forget the shit my family were wanting me to do.”

She nodded and gave him a quick kiss. “I love you.” She whispered.

Toto smiled. “Love you too, Su.”

The couple were interrupted by a knock on the door and Susie quickly ducked under the duvet to hide. “Yeah?” Toto called out, as Nico appeared in the room, a smile on his face.

“Morning Toto.” Nico nodded. “Claire’s made a flat breakfast if you want to come and join us?” He asked, trying not to stare at the obvious lump beside him. They all knew what was going on. They’d seen the looks and amount of time they’d been spending together and knew Susie and Toto were a couple.

“Yeah that sounds nice. I’ll be down in a moment. Let me just chuck some clothes on.” Toto said to him.

“Cool.” Nico grinned, making his way over to the door. However, he stopped before going out and looked back over his shoulder. “Bye Toto, bye Susie. You’re invited to the breakfast too.” He said with a smirk before going.

As the door closed, Susie appeared from under the covers and looked at Toto. “I think they know….”

“Looks like we have some explaining to do.” Toto sighed, running a hand through his hair. This was seriously one of the days he’d been dreading because he knew Claire, Kimi and Nico were going to tease them.

*

Half an hour later Susie and Toto appeared in the kitchen, washed and dressed. “Morning lovebirds.” Claire smirked. “Good night?”

Toto turned to face his friends. “Yeah, we watched a film.” He said as Susie handed him a cup of tea. “And then went to bed.”

“Aw, no sex?” Nico smirked.

Toto sighed as he leaned against the counter. “Guys, what’s the problem?” He asked them. “Susie is my girlfriend, I love her very much but we want to keep a low profile.”

“We gathered that.” Kimi nodded. “I mean you’ve been sneaking about so much.”

“Then how did you find out?” Susie asked them, looking at Claire in particular.

“Well we gathered you cleared a Wednesday morning to have a banging session, since none of us are home and you two don’t have classes.” Nico explained. “But Claire came home ill one morning and heard you both.”

Toto sighed. “And you’ve kept it a secret all this time?”

Claire nodded. “We wanted you to tell us in your own time. We’re really happy for you and don’t worry we’re not going to tell anyone.” She smiled. “It can be the flat secret.”

“Thank you.” Susie smiled. “That makes Toto and I very happy.”

“Good.” Kimi smirked. “Now kiss her Toto so it’s official.”

The Austrian rolled his eyes and leaned over to kiss Susie, his smile growing as he felt her lips against his. There seriously wasn’t a better feeling in the world.


	2. Flat Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flat has a night out, resulting in some of the flat mates needing looking after the next day.

The flat had been really cool about Susie and Toto’s revelation. They never said anything to anyone about the two being in a relationship but it was coming up for the flats regular night out.

“Toto! Are you ready?” Claire called from the hallway. She was standing with Susie and Kimi who were dressed appropriately for the evening.

“Yeah, Nico’s just fixing his hair and I need my comb back.”

“That’s terrible Nico.” Claire tutted. “You need to borrow the Prince’s comb. Go buy yourself one.”

Susie chuckled. “Nico is incapable of being an adult though Claire. He needs people around him to supply him with the required items for living.”

Nico rolled his eyes as he and Toto appeared. “Just because when I moved in I didn’t know how to iron or turn the oven on, you think I’m in capable.”

“That’s because you are.” Kimi nodded. “Now let’s go drink.”

The five friends headed towards town, smiling and laughing happily. Toto had his arm around Susie as they entered the pub, hoping it would be a quiet night. His Mother had strictly warned him before leaving for university not to be seen drunk, dancing on tables or naked, especially after the Prince Harry scandal a few years back.

The group took over a table in the corner and some of their friends came to join them. “Hey guys.” Lewis grinned, suddenly noticing the way Susie was sitting against Toto’s side, her head resting against his side. “No way… are you a couple?”

A broad smile broke out on Susie’s face as she nodded. “Yeah we are.”

“Wow, congrats. I had no idea.” He said before turning to Nico. “Thanks for telling me man, thought we were friends.”

“Sorry, sworn to secrecy, didn’t want my head chopped off.” Nico smirked as Lewis gave him a look.

“So, who wants what?” Claire asked, getting her purse out. “First rounds on me. Some shots perhaps?”

“Shots.” Kimi nodded, just wanting alcohol right now.

“I’ll just have a pint.” Toto said.

“Aww, you’re no fun Toto.” She chuckled before disappearing over to the bar.

Susie squeezed Toto’s knee. “You’re allowed to relax sweetheart.” She whispered. She could feel Toto was quite tense but she suspected he had been warned about his behaviour.

“I am relaxed.” He whispered. “You’re with me.”

She gave him a soppy smile but soon turned her attention to Claire who had arrived back with the drink. From the look on everyone’s faces, Toto knew this was going to be a long night because it was the first night out since exams had finished. Part of him just wanted to let loose and get steaming but the other part of him knew it wasn’t the time or place to do that.

*

“It’s okay Liebling, we’re nearly home.” Toto assured his drunken girlfriend who was struggling to walk in a straight line.

“Wooo. We nearly made it Claire.” Susie grinned at her friend was sauntering along beside her, equally as intoxicated.

Toto chuckled. “I think someone went a little heavy on the vodka.”

“Me?” Susie gasped. “No, it was Claire! All Claire’s fault!” She exclaimed, sounding like a 5-year-old.

“Oh Claire….” Toto shook his head, a teasing smile on his lips. “You’re such a bad influence, aren’t you? Getting my sweet innocent Susie, drunk?”

“I bought the drink, Susie drank it.” Claire said, looking in her bag for her keys.

“True.” Toto nodded. “I’ll just have to blame you both.”

The girls giggled and once Toto took the key from Claire to open the door, they headed inside. “Is this going to hurt in the morning?” Claire asked as she skipped along the corridor to her room.

“I think so.” Toto nodded, keeping Susie balanced.

Claire groaned and soon disappeared into her room, allowing Toto to guide Susie to his room. “Sit down on the bed for me.” He said softly as he kicked his shoes off.

“Okay.”

Susie flopped backwards on to the bed and cuddled into Toto’s pillow, her eyes falling shut immediately. “Sleepy Susie?” He chuckled as he leaned over to remove her high heels.

“Hmmm….” She murmured in response.

Toto smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “Sleep well my love.”

He quickly pulled the covers over her and made sure she was ok, before getting under the sheets beside her. He was just settling down for the night and preparing to dose off when he heard a rather loud moan from the room next door.

Nico.

“Ohh Nico….” The voice moaned.

Toto groaned and tried to block it out, but his mind was beginning to wonder who Nico was with. He couldn’t remember seeing him disappear off with anyone in the pub but then again, he’d been trying to keep an eye on Susie and Claire who were dancing on the table and trying to get him to join.

“Oh Lewis….”

Toto nearly bolted upright when he heard. Lewis and Nico….

*

The following morning Toto woke to groaning. He opened his eyes to find Susie lying beside him, rubbing her temples.

“Okay there Susie?” He asked quietly, not wanting to give her a fright.

“My head… I feel sick…”

Toto chuckled. “You shouldn’t have drunk as much alcohol last night.”

“Don’t laugh, it echoes.” She complained, pulling the duvet tighter around herself. She didn’t want to get up or leave Toto’s bed, especially feeling like this.

“Shall I go and get you some headache pills?” He asked her.

“Please.”

Toto grabbed his dressing gown and left the room, hurrying along to the kitchen. He was surprised to see Lewis and Nico up already and eating some cereal. “Morning boys.” Toto smiled. “Good night?”

“Yeah, it was okay.” Lewis nodded.

Toto smiled as he turned to the cupboard to pretend to look for Susie’s pills. He didn’t want them to see him smiling. “Just okay? From what I heard Lewis, Nico was giving you a very good time.”

“You… heard us?” Nico’s voice dropped to almost a whisper. “Toto, please don’t tell anyone.” He begged. “Please.”

The Austrian turned to face them, folding his arms across his chest. “I’m not going to say anything. You should know that. It’s up to you both to tell us.” He said. “But just be happy.”

Nico turned to look at Lewis, placing his hand on top of his, Lewis looking equally as soppy right now. “We are happy, very happy.” Lewis smiled.

“I’m glad.” Toto nodded. “I won’t disturb you any longer. Need to go and deal with a hangover.”

“Have fun.” Nico chuckled.

When Toto re-entered his room, he found Claire in his bed, cuddling Susie. Clearly hungover as well. They were just as bad as each other on nights out. “Have a hangover too Claire?” He asked as he handed them both a bottle of water and a pill.

She nodded. “Bad vodka.”

“You bought it.” He pointed out.

“Still bad vodka.”

He chuckled and watched as they both took the pill and then snuggled back into one another in bed. “I guess I’m not going to get a long lie then since you two have stolen my bed.”

“Toto shhh.” Susie placed her finger to her lips to indicate the action. “Room spinning.”

He tried to keep the smile off his face but he couldn’t. Susie had such an adorable expression on her face. Quietly, he stood up and moved the duvet around both of the women before grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom to change. He knew they’d need to sleep the hangover off.


	3. In Life, Death is Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the anniversary of his Dad's death, Susie needs to support her boyfriend.

Susie appeared downstairs in a pair of jeans and a hoodie. She had a few classes today but was seriously not in the mood. She’d just put the kettle on when all of the other flat mates started to troop into the kitchen. “Morning.” She smiled. “Everyone sleep okay?”

“Yeah, apart from a nightmare about this essay.” Nico sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“Getting to you now?”

He nodded. “I’m sick of it.”

“You can do mine then?” Kimi asked. “I don’t understand what it’s about. I’m just putting sentences together now.”

Claire nodded. “It’s not easy, is it?”

“It’s certainly not.” Susie sighed as she handed everyone a cup of tea. “But apart from that, we’re all okay?”

“Well, we’re alive.” Kimi replied.

“That’s true.” Claire chuckled as she checked her phone. She needed to check the latest F1 gossip like she did every morning.

“Where’s Toto?” Nico asked, noticing the Austrian’s absence. Normally he was the first one up and making breakfast.

“I slept in my room last night because I was working on my essay into the early morning.” She explained. “But I knocked on his door on the way down this morning and he said he’d be down soon.”

“Susie…” Claire said, her voice a little more stern than normal as she looked up from her phone. “Do you know what day it is?”

“Yeah it’s February the 22nd… shit….” She placed her mug down and abruptly left the room, leaving Kimi and Nico frowning.

“What’s wrong with today?” Kimi asked.

Claire handed them her phone. She followed Toto’s family’s news page on Facebook and the headline pained her. “Five years since Prince Christian Wolff passed.”

“Oh god…” Nico sighed. “Poor Toto.” He couldn’t even begin to imagine what it was like losing a parent so young, or seeing them suffer in incurable pain.

*

Susie knocked on the door but didn’t wait for an answer. She quietly pushed it open and closed it behind her, just so they had some privacy. The sight that met her pained her. Her normally happy and get up and go Toto, was lying under the covers, the curtains blocking the sun out, clearly just wanting to ignore today.

“Sweetheart?” Susie said softly, walking over to the bed.

“What?” He grumbled, not emerging from under the covers.

Without saying a word, Susie climbed in beside him, pulling him into her arms and rubbing his back soothingly. “I’m here for you, Toto.” She whispered.

Toto nodded, though he really didn’t want to say anything. He hadn’t felt this low in a long time. The months following his Dad’s death were hell. He refused to go out on engagements, even to school. He just wanted to be on his own because he really didn’t know how to accept grief and deal with his depressive thoughts.

Susie kissed his head and hugged him tighter, understanding he didn’t want to talk or go anywhere right now. She gingerly stroked his cheek, hoping to bring him some comfort but she could already see the tear marks on his cheeks.

Toto pulled Susie closer, feeling her presence keeping him grounded. He sniffed as she buried her head into his neck, the tickle of her breath against his skin reminding him that he had someone to share his grief with. He wanted to open up and talk to her but he’d never been given the chance to do that at home, his Grandparents and Mother expected him to be fine but for him deep inside the pain was always there, even to this day.

“Su…” He whimpered, his voice breaking as he spoke. “T-thank you.”

Susie hugged him tighter. “I’m not going anywhere Toto.” She promised. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Toto spent the morning hibernating in bed with Susie. Classes were long forgotten and the Austrian just wanted cuddles from his girlfriend. “Sorry about this morning.” He sighed as he sat up. “It just brings back really bad memories.”

Susie stared at him. “Toto, you’re entitled to feel like this. It’s not an easy thing to deal with.” She squeezed his hand. “But I would like you to eat something.”

He sighed. “Let me take a shower and then we’ll go to McDonalds or something?”

She nodded. “If that’s what you want.”

“It is.”

*

Toto wore a navy-blue hoodie and a pair of jeans, his hair was a mess as the two of them sat in McDonalds but he honestly couldn’t care. He felt so numb, but knew Susie was right in the fact that some food and air would do him some good.

“Enjoying your chicken nuggets?” She asked quietly. He hadn’t said very much at all.

“They’re okay.”

Gently, Susie reached under the table and squeezed his knee. “Good. I’m glad they are.” She hated seeing him like this. She desperately wished she could take his pain away right now.

“Can we go to the church after this?” He asked. “I always go to the church on the anniversary of my Dad’s death.”

She nodded. “Of course, we can.”

Toto nodded gratefully. He wasn’t a very religious person but it had become a tradition and deep down he hoped it might help him today.

The couple finished up their food and made their way to the church at the bottom of the road. Susie took a seat beside Toto in one of the pews, giving him space when he went to pray. She could see his three security guards watching around for any harm that could come to him, but it made the realisation hit that Toto had so much pressure on his shoulders.

After a few minutes, Toto turned to face Susie, his eyes teary but clearly determined not to cry. “We can go now.” He whispered.

Susie gave him a hug. “I am so proud of you.” She whispered. “And so is your Dad.”

He smiled weakly, taking her hand in his. “Let’s go.”

To get back to their flat they had to walk through the local park. Toto came to a stop by the pond, focusing on the ducks quacking happily. “They’re cute, aren’t they?” Susie smiled from beside him, squeezing his hand.

Toto nodded. “We always used to have some on the pond at the palace and I loved them.”

“Did you have names for them?”

“No, but there was always this one who liked me and I would feed him.” He chuckled as he put an arm around her and rested his head against hers. “I always joked that he liked me more than his duck friends.”

“Aww. I’m sure he did. You’re a lovely man.” She smiled.

“Now you’re just sweet talking me.” He smirked, turning to face her.

“Maybe I am?”

He chuckled and leaned down to give her a kiss. Susie relaxed into his lips and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his waist. When he pulled back for breath he kissed her forehead. “Thank you for today. Seriously, I needed this.”

She smiled. “You don’t have to thank me. I don’t like seeing you so emotional.”

He nodded and entwined his fingers with hers. “Shall we head back and see if Claire’s ordered the Chinese then?”

“Yes.” She smiled. Knowing a flat night of gossip would be a good way of keeping him preoccupied from his thoughts.

However, what the two didn’t notice was the photographer lurking behind the bushes who’d managed to capture the kiss.

 


	4. Toto's Mum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toto and Susie are rudely awakened.

The following day, Toto and Susie were sound asleep in bed. It was a little after seven when Toto’s phone woke them both, a rock song thundering through the room. Toto groaned and sat up, fumbling for his phone.

“What?” He muttered into the device.

“WHO IS THE BLONDE GIRL YOU’RE SNOGGING IN THE PARK?!” His Mother’s voice yelled.

Toto winced and pulled the device away from his ear. “Mutter, what are you talking about?” He asked, trying to wake himself up a bit.

“Who is the girl in the photo Toto? Is she from uni? Are you dating? How did this happen?” His Mother exclaimed.

“Mutter, calm down… What is this about?” He asked her, now aware, Susie was awake and could hear everything his Mum was saying.

“The paper. The press has published photos of you and a blonde girl kissing in the park. I want to know who she is.”

Toto sighed. “The blonde girl is my girlfriend Susie.” He told her. “She was distracting me from everything yesterday and I guess I let my guard down. I’m sorry.”

“And?” His Mother asked. “Tell me about this Susie, since she’s your girlfriend. Thanks for telling me about her!”

“Why would I tell you?!” He huffed. “You never listen to anything I say!”

“I do so!”

“You don’t!”

“Don’t argue with me Torger. Now tell me about this blonde woman.”

Toto sighed. “Her name is Susie. She’s Scottish, a racing driver in her free time and she’s studying business and economics.”

“And what is she like?”

“She’s amazing in every way. So, sweet and generous, kind and caring and she has a great sense of humour.”

“You sound very smitten son….”

Toto smiled at Susie and put his hand on her knee. “I am.” He said. “And I’d like you to come over and meet her as soon as possible.”

 

The following week Toto’s Mother came to visit. It was safe to say Susie was very nervous and kept playing with a loose thread on her top. “Liebling, seriously calm down. Everything’s going to be okay.” Toto said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“What if she doesn’t like me?” She asked in a soft voice.

“I don’t care what she thinks.”

Susie nodded and moved to give him a hug just as the doorbell rang. “Here we go.” He muttered as he walked towards it.

“Mutter, it’s good to see you.” Toto smiled at her as he moved to let her in. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before stepping back beside Susie. “Mutter, I’d like you to meet Susie, Susie this is my Mutter.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Susie shook her hand and smiled nervously. “Toto has told me so much about you.”

“I wish I could say the same.” She looked at her son.

Toto sighed. “I’ll put the kettle on, please take a seat.”

The two women took a seat in the kitchen while Toto made some tea. He could sense Susie was nervous. “So, tell me Susie. Why do you like my son?”

“I like your son because he has a huge heart and is kind. When I first moved in I was struggling with my academic reading, and he always took the time to help me with it so in return I always made him dinner and so we ended up spending a lot of time together.” She smiled.

“She makes the best pasta.” Toto grinned as he sat down beside her.

“So, you’re not after my son for money?”

“Mutter!” Toto exclaimed. “Susie is a lovely woman, don’t worry about that. She looks after me. Especially last week.” He smiled at Susie.

Susie nodded at him and squeezed his hand under the table. “Your son is a wonderful man, who is very funny.”

The three spent a few hours together in the kitchen, getting to know one another. Toto started to relax when he saw his Mum relax with Susie and treat her nicely. He knew Susie had passed his Mum’s test.

“Well, you seem a lovely couple.” His Mum nodded. “You’re very down to earth Susie, and you seem to make my son very happy so I can’t say anything.” She told them. “Though please be careful with the press I don’t need headlines.”

“Yes Mutter.” Toto nodded. “I know.”

“But… I do need you to be practicing safe sex Toto.” She said. “So please make sure Susie is on the pill and you are using-”

“Mutter!” Toto exclaimed. “I don’t need this lecture! I’m twenty years old.” He said. “Please never mention it again.”

Susie was staring at the floor, already a bright shade of red. “Okay, okay. You are sensible kids I won’t say anything more.”

Toto nodded. “We nearly got through a visit without you embarrassing me Mutter.” He chuckled as he stood up.

His Mother rolled her eyes. “He loves me really Susie. I’m sure of it.” She glanced at her son.

“Ich liebe dich Mutter.” Toto smiled.

She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. “Love you too son, now come and give me a lift to my hotel.”

“Of course, Mum.”

Susie smiled and hugged the woman. “Nice to meet you. Hopefully I’ll being seeing some more of you.” She told her.

“And you Susie. Please keep an eye on him and make sure he’s eating properly.” She chuckled as she followed Toto out.

“I will!” Susie called.


	5. Never Have I Ever...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a game of Never Have I Ever, Toto's secret is revealed.

In the days following Toto’s Mother’s visit, Susie and their flatmates had noticed a tense nature about Toto. He was preoccupied and clearly thinking about something else but wouldn’t open up to anyone.

Toto arrived home from his late afternoon class to find his friends in the kitchen, opening some beer. “Come on Wolff, drinks time.” Nico called.

The Austrian sighed. “I’ll go change and then be right there.”

By the time, he re-emerged downstairs his roommates were in the living room, sitting in a circle and drinking happily. “Hey! Prince Toto is here.” Nico chuckled. “Give him a beer Kimi.”

“Here you go.” Kimi nodded at him, his expression unchanged.

“Thanks.” Toto nodded as he sat down on the sofa beside Claire, opening the can and taking a sip.

“So, since it’s Friday I think we should play a flat game.” Claire grinned mischievously. “Don’t you Susie?”

Susie rolled her eyes. “Last time we played a flat game you dared me to French kiss Toto.” She said, folding her arms. “In front of everyone.”

Claire chuckled. “Well, I’m glad I made you. It made Toto smile.”

“What game were you thinking then?” Toto asked, hoping to change the subject.

“Never have I ever….” Claire smirked. “Shall I start?”

“Go ahead.” Kimi nodded.

Claire grinned and looked at the group. “Never have I ever got drunk and fell asleep in the bath.” She said.

Susie and Kimi both sipped their drinks, causing Claire to smirk. “And how did this happen guys?” She chuckled.

Kimi shrugged. “There was vodka involved and I don’t remember. I just woke up in the bath.” He said. “Must have been a good night.”

Susie laughed. “I was at my friend’s party and I had way too much wine. Basically, my friend dared me to sleep in the bath and I did.” She giggled. “Not that comfy I seem to remember.”

Kimi nodded. “Anyway, never have I ever kissed a man…”

Susie glanced around the room, obviously, she had, but she tensed up when she saw Toto, Nico and Claire take a sip of their drink.

“Wait Nico you have?” Claire asked him, in shock.

“Yeah… I’ve kissed a few men.” He admitted.

“Who?” Susie asked, highly curious.

“Well my current boyfriend and…. Toto….”

Toto closed his eyes when he heard Nico’s confession. He didn’t want to see Susie’s reaction. He slowly looked up to see her sitting there, staring at him in shock. “You’ve kissed Nico?”

The Austrian swallowed dryly. “Yes, yes I have…”

“Who knew you’d experimented….” Claire said. “It was just a kiss, right?”

Toto sighed and shook his head. “In first year Nico and I slept together. It meant nothing… it simply was just experimenting.”

Susie nodded and looked at Claire. “Let’s continue the game.” She said, trying to push her boyfriend’s revelation to the back of her mind.

However, it was clear to see things were not alright and soon the flatmates dispersed and Susie and Toto retired to their room.

Toto closed the door behind him, not liking how silent Susie was being. “Liebling, let me explain….” He trailed off, stopping when he saw the angry expression on her face.

“You banged Nico!”

He sighed and sat down beside her on the bed. “You know how confused I was when I arrived here Susie. I don’t know what happened. One minute we were discussing class the next we were in bed…” He turned to her. “I may as well tell you…”

“Tell me what?” She asked him.

Toto took a deep breath. “I’m… I’m bi Susie… I’ve never told anyone… My family would kill me if they found out.”

She looked into his eyes. “Have you ever been in a relationship with a man?”

He shook his head. “No, I’ve only ever been with you. I love you so much Susie. I hope you know that.”

Susie smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. “Of course, I know that Sweetheart and I feel touched that you trust me enough to tell me.”

Toto looked into her eyes, tears threatening to fall. “I trust you with my life Susie.”

The Scot smiled and crashed her lips against his, drawing him into a passionate kiss. “I love you so much.” She panted, staring up into his eyes.

“Love you most.” He told her.

“Show me…” She whispered in his ear, glad that he’d been honest with her.

Toto gave her a wicked grin before pressing her into the bedsheets, his eyes never breaking contact with hers.

*

Nico sat downstairs with Kimi and Claire, who were both giving him death stares. “What? I didn’t do anything.”

“You slept with Toto.” Claire said. “And possibly ruined the greatest love story in Austrian history!” She exclaimed.

“It’s not my fault. Toto wanted it as much as I did.” Nico replied. “But trust me, Susie and Toto will be fine. She’s head over heels for him and he adores her.”

“And they’re strong.” Kimi added, tucking into some ice cream. “So, I wouldn’t worry.”

Claire was about to argue his point when they heard a groan from next door and the sound of a headboard banging against a wall. Kimi smirked. “See, told you they’d be okay.”

“Maybe we’ll all come to you for relationship advice.” Claire smirked.

The Finn shrugged. “Fine.”

 


	6. Meeting Another Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toto is due to attend a Royal engagement, only he doesn't expect another Prince to make his afternoon fun.

Toto stood in front of the mirror in Susie’s room, attempting to do up his tie. He let out a nervous breath as Susie wrapped her arms around him. “Breathe.” She whispered. “It’s going to be okay.”

He turned to face her, his eyes darting around the room, a clear sign he was anxious. “I… I can’t do this Susie….” He sighed, his social anxiety getting the better of them. “I don’t want to go.”

“Hey…” She took his hand. “Take a deep breath.” She assured him, while looking in her bag for something.

Toto nodded and closed his eyes, doing a series of deep breathing exercises that he had been shown at therapy. “Here, take one your betablockers.”

“Thanks.” He sighed, taking it from Susie and a sip of water to wash it down.

Susie took his hands. “I’ll be on my phone so text me if you feel yourself getting anxious again, okay?”

He nodded. “Thank you, Liebling.” He gave her a hug. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” She smiled, stretching up on to her tiptoes to give him a kiss. “Very much actually.”

He chuckled. “Chinese for dinner later?”

“Sounds good.”

*

An hour later and Toto found himself standing alone at one of Buckingham Palace’s famous garden parties, looking incredibly awkward and feeling antisocial. He’d calmed significantly but really didn’t want to be here. He’d been invited as a special guest and to represent the Austrian royal family.

He kept playing with his hands as he glanced around the garden. He really hoped no one would come and annoy him. He wanted to escape as soon as possible.

He was standing looking at some gossip on his phone when heard soft footsteps and then a voice. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Toto glanced up to see Prince Harry standing beside him. “Yeah… something like that.”

Harry placed a hand on his back. “Not enjoying this party then?”

The Austrian shook his head. “Not my scene really.” He admitted.

“Would you like to go a walk?”

Toto could only nod and follow the Prince. They’d only met once or twice before but he knew Harry was a genuine down to earth guy and he always felt like he could trust him.

“So, how’s the love life?” Harry asked. “I’ve been seeing a few photos doing the rounds of you and a blonde. The tabloids are quite interested.”

Toto nodded. “Love life is good but quiet, which makes me happy.”

“So, you are in a relationship?” He pressed.

“Yes I am.”

Harry smirked and stopped walking to sit on the wall. “So, tell me about her? What’s her name? What’s she like?” He asked him.

Toto smiled as he perched himself on the wall beside him. “Her name is Susie. She’s lovely, very down to earth and caring. I have never known anyone like her.” He said.

“You’re smitten.” Harry grinned. “Do you have a photo?”

He pulled his phone out and searched for a decent photo of the two of them before smiling. “This was us on a walk the other day.” He said as she showed him the selfie.

The Prince smiled as he studied the photo, but couldn’t help but be nosy when a text came in and appeared at the top of the screen. “Are you okay Sweetheart? Xx” It was from Susie.

“You’ve got a message from her.” Harry said as he handed the phone back. “She’s got lovely eyes.” He nodded at him.

“Thank you.” He said as he scanned the message and sighed. “Is it okay if I reply?”

“Of course, she seems worried about you.”

“I got rather nervous about this event today so she is just checking up on me.” He admitted as he quickly composed a text back, explaining he was fine and having a walk with Prince Harry.

“These events stress me out too. Don’t worry about it, they slowly become easier over time.” He said. “But I know the feeling.”

Toto nodded. “So, your love life?”

“What about it?” Harry enquired.

“Are you and Miss Markle happy then? Since the story has been everywhere.” Toto smiled.

“Utterly happy. She’s wonderful and always puts a smile on my face. I honestly don’t know where I’d be without her right now.” He grinned.

“You sound just as smitten as I do.”

“I am.” He chuckled.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Toto told him. “In the complex world we live in, we deserve some happiness.”

“Very true.” Harry nodded, before nudging Toto, a grin creeping on to his face. “So, what’s Susie like in bed? Does she make you very happy?”

Toto turned to face him, a look on his face. “Since you’re being so nosy your Royal Highness,” He smirked. “If you must know Susie knows exactly what she’s doing and makes me very happy in every aspect of life.”

Harry chuckled. “I’m glad to hear it Toto.”

“Well, since I opened up I think it’s only fair you tell me about your love life.” He raised an eyebrow. “How is Meghan in bed then?”

“Very good. Couldn’t be happier.” He nodded.

Toto smiled. “That’s good.”

The two sat there for a while and chatted about other things and the lovely ladies in their lives. They were deep in conversation when they heard a cough. They both looked up to see the Duchess of Cambridge standing there with her arms folded across her chest. “What are you two gossiping about?”

“Nothing Kate.” Harry grinned as he stood up. “Just cheering my friend up.”

“Good. Now come and get some food before we run out.”

“Sounds good to me.” Harry agreed.

“I think I’m going to sneak off actually. Susie and I are having Chinese and I don’t want to be late.” He said. “I hope that’s okay?”

“Of course, it is.” Harry smiled, moving to give him a hug. “Take care of yourself and treasure Susie.”

He smiled. “I will. Thank you.”

Harry nodded and soon headed off with his sister in law towards the party, while Toto headed out of the grounds and back home to be with Susie. He really just wanted a hug right now, especially after surviving the party.


	7. Camping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To escape pressures, Susie and Toto go camping.

The day following the garden party, Toto couldn’t settle. His anxiety would not settle and Susie knew it was not good for him to be stuck in the house. So, the two had decided on a spontaneous camping trip. It was something both of them loved.

Stoffel, Toto’s security agent was driving them to their usual campsite, where no one could find them.

Susie gently placed her hand on Toto’s knee. He seemed deep in thought as he looked out of the window. “Are you okay?” She whispered.

He nodded. “Just want to get there.”

She squeezed his knee, trying to reassure him that she was there for him. However, deep inside she knew that he didn’t like being vulnerable and would not open up to anyone, outside the privacy of his bedroom.

As soon as they arrived, Toto grabbed the tent from the back of the car and went to start putting it together. Stoffel and Toto had a deal that so Toto could have space, Stoffel would stay by the car but be there if anything was to happen.

“He’s not okay, is he Susie?” Stoffel asked her quietly. Concerned for the young Prince.

She sighed and looked up into his eyes. “Honestly, no. I’m hoping a few days with nature will change that.”

*

The next day, Susie woke to an empty tent. She sighed and wondered where the hell he could have disappeared too. Quietly, she got dressed and pulled her hair back into a ponytail before venturing out of the tent.

She felt a sense of relief wash over her when she saw her boyfriend sitting by the lake, hugging his knees and seemingly at peace with his surroundings. Without saying a word, she sat down beside him, nuzzling her head against his arm.

“It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?” He asked, putting his arm around her and pulling her into his body.

“It really is.” She admitted.

Toto kissed the top of her head and cuddled her. He loved being out in the middle of the countryside, no phone signal or Internet or anyone to disturb them. “Liebling,” He whispered, kissing her hair.

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for arranging this. I needed to get away from it all.”

“I know.”

Toto tilted her head, so he was looking down into her beautiful brown eyes, his hand slowly crept up her thigh. He kissed her suddenly, pushing his tongue into her mouth, a burning desire behind the kiss.

Susie gasped but quickly kissed him back, her hands scrounging into his brown hair. She pulled back for breath and found herself being carried towards the tent, with Toto sporting a wicked grin on his face.

He put her down on top of the sleeping bag and kissed her roughly, moaning into her mouth. “Someone’s eager.” Susie smirked, her cheeks glowing pink.

“It’s been a while.” He whispered.

“Very true.”

He winked and went back to kissing her hungrily. His only focus on Susie right now.

*

The two spent most of the day either in the tent, cuddling or listening to music or paddling in the lake, generally having fun. “You look happy.” Susie told him.

“I am.” He grinned, kicking the water towards her.

“Did you just splash me?!” She fake gasped, a grin on her face.

“Yeah. I did.” He smirked, putting his hands on his hips. “What are you going to do about it?”

Susie gasped and splashed him back, giggling as she got his shorts wet. “Fight back!”

Toto laughed and charged towards her, smirking when she moved to avoid him but he jumped on her and the two fell into the water, creating a loud splash. Both of them surfaced, smiling and gasping for breath.

“We’re soaked!” Susie exclaimed, splashing water in his face.

“And?”

“It’s not funny!”

“Oh, it is.” Toto chuckled, taking her hand and leading her back to dry land. As soon as they were on the grass Susie cuddled into him, preserving their body heat.

“Hmm, looks like we’re going to need to dry off.” Susie said with a smirk.

“We could….” He nodded. “Or?”

“You want round two?” She asked him, pressing her body against his, looking into his eyes mischievously.

“I would.”

Susie grinned and jumped to her feet, sauntering towards the tent. “Come on then Totobear.” She said in a seductive voice, leaving him gawping.

Toto quickly came to his senses and rushed after her, climbing into the tent and zipping it up behind him, to ensure they had as much privacy as possible. He wasn’t sure how he’d become so lucky to have Susie in his life.


	8. Flat Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new couple is discovered in the flat...

Susie and Toto arrived back from their camping trip to find Claire waiting for them in the hallway. She was grinning. “So, good time lovebirds? Is the tent still standing?” She smirked.

“Yeah, it was fun.” Susie smiled, glancing at Toto. “It’s good to get away from here and some people.”

“You just wanted away so we couldn’t make fun of you banging.”

Toto rolled his eyes. “I actually just wanted to spend some time in the outdoors with Susie. It’s not a crime.” He replied.

Claire smiled and stopped teasing the pair of them. “I’m glad you had a good time.” She nodded. “And before I forget, it’s flat movie night so meet in the living room at eight.”

Toto smiled. “Cool, we’ll be there.”

*

When Toto entered the living room that evening, Claire and Susie were snuggled up under a duvet and Nico was lying stretched out on the floor in front of the TV. Toto flopped down on to the sofa, in his pyjamas. “Where’s Kimi?”

Claire shrugged. “He isn’t answering his phone so maybe in the library.”

“Well, we should start the film.” Nico grinned. “Is that okay with everyone?”

“Yeah.” Toto nodded.

Nico smiled and pressed play, settling down with some popcorn and good company. It had been ages since they’d hate a flat movie night.

*

It had just hit 1am, and the flat had just finished watching Finding Nemo. “I love this film.” Toto said, looking at the clock. “I suppose we should head to bed…” He yawned.

“But Kimi isn’t home….” Claire pouted.

“True-” The noise of the front door opening made everyone look up. Claire and Nico rushed towards the hallway to see if it was Kimi. However, the two gasped at the sight in front of them.

Kimi was dragging Sebastian into the house by the collar of his shirt, kissing him frantically. “Sebby…” He whined, pulling him towards the stairs.

“Hmm?” Sebastian smirked, opening his eyes and freezing the second he saw Kimi’s flat mates standing watching them wide-eyed.

The German quickly pushed Kimi away and stood back, fixing his hair, looking nervous. “Sebby, what’s wrong?” Kimi asked.

“You better explain yourself Raikkanoen.” Nico smirked.

Kimi spun around on his heal, his eyes narrowing. “Why are you watching us?” He asked them, folding his arms across his chest.

“You’re so secretive Kimi!” Claire exclaimed. “We just worry about you and if you are in a relationship with Sebastian, we will be happy for you.”

“It’s none of your business.” Kimi snapped, standing in front of Sebastian protectively.

“What’s going on?” Toto asked, appearing in the hallway with Susie.

“Nothing.” Kimi hissed.

“Your Royal Highness….” Sebastian bowed, clearly nervous, especially with the tension in the room.

Toto waved him off. “Don’t do that, Toto is just fine.” He smiled. “Who are you?”

“Ignore him Sebastian.” Kimi mumbled as he glared at Claire. Not liking this intrusion at all. It was his private life.

“So, his name is Sebastian?” Nico asked.

“Yes, it is.” Susie suddenly spoke up, looking timid.

“How do you know Sebastian?!” Nico exclaimed, all eyes now on the Scot.

“I was cleaning the kitchen and there was a note in the top of the bin from Sebastian to Kimi.” She admitted. “I didn’t say anything as it wasn’t my place to say. I’m just happy for Kimi and wish him the best.”

“I still don’t want to talk about this.” Kimi said before grabbing Sebastian’s hand and leading him upstairs, not wanting to face his friends any longer.

*

The following morning Toto was in the kitchen when Sebastian and Kimi appeared, cuddling as they entered the kitchen. “Oh morning…” Kimi said, moving away from his boyfriend.

Toto raised an eyebrow. “Seriously you can be a couple, none of us mind. We are very happy for you both.” He said.

Kimi sighed. “I’ve never been in a relationship before…. I just don’t want anyone to scare Sebby away.” He admitted.

Toto put an arm around him. “That’s not going to happen. We’ll support you both, okay?”

Kimi gave him a small smile. “Thank you, Toto.”

Toto nodded before looking up and smiling at Sebastian. “So, what can I make you both for breakfast?” He asked, glad that there was a much more relaxed atmosphere in the flat this morning.


	9. Little Trip to Scotland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie decides it's time for Toto to meet her parents.

The days following Kimi’s revelation went by relatively quickly. Claire was away home to visit her parents, Nico had been staying at Lewis’s and Susie was taking Toto home to meet her parents. Much to the delight of Kimi.

“Now are you sure you don’t need us to stay and babysit.” Toto smirked at his friend. However, Kimi glared at him.

“Sebastian and I will be just fine thank you Toto.” He said, rolling his eyes.

“Well just to be sure, I got you a little present.” The Austrian grinned, pushing a bag across the table.

The Finn raised an eyebrow but opened the bag, only for a look of disapproval to appear on his face. “I’m sure we are both smart enough to use protection your Royal Highness.”

Toto smirked. “Just being helpful in case you didn’t have any.”

Kimi stuck his tongue out at him. “You better go before your in laws get grumpy with you for being late. Have fun and remember to be nice to them.”

“Thanks…” He nodded, not entirely confident about this visit at all.

*

Susie was sitting close to Toto on the train. Her head was resting on his shoulder while he concentrated on the book he was reading, and Stoffel sat opposite them, looking out for any danger that may come to the prince.

“What you reading?” Susie asked, quietly. The book was in German and she had no hope of understanding it.

“A book….”

“Well naw….” Susie rolled her eyes, her Scottish accent coming through. “What’s the title of the book?”

“It’s Animal Farm.” He said as he put it down on the table and removed his glasses.

“Ah, I read that in school once.” She nodded, smiling up at him. “You okay? You’re awful quiet.” She said, worried.

He sighed and glanced out of the window. “I’m fine.”

“Really?”

“I’m nervous Su… I’m going to meet your parents and I have no idea if they’ll like me.” He replied.

“They will like you. Trust me.”

Toto bit his lip and nodded, far from convinced.

*

A couple of hours later and they were in rural Oban, making their way along a road which Toto presumed led to Susie’s house. Stoffel was following behind, taking in the area.

“It’s the one right on the beach front.” She smiled at Toto, holding his hand tightly.

The Austrian could only nod. He was terrified right now but he could see how happy Susie was to be home.

When they arrived at the house Susie knocked on the door, waiting eagerly. It didn’t take long for a woman to open the door and pull Susie into a hug. “Mum!” Susie grinned. “I’ve missed you. How are you?”

“I’m fine love, how are you?”

“I’m well.” She replied as she pulled back from the hug. “This is my boyfriend Toto.” She beamed.

“Hi…” Toto smiled awkwardly.

“Oh my gosh, Your Royal Highness!” Sally, Susie’s Mother curtsied and Toto went beetroot red. “No, no, please don’t do that. Toto is fine.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Are… are you sure?” She stuttered.

He nodded. “Please just call me Toto.”

“Of course, Toto.” Sally smiled. “Why don’t you come in?”

Susie smiled and took her boyfriend’s hand, scared that if she didn’t he might run away and never be seen again.

Toto glanced around the home, taking in the family photos and the normalcy of the place, something he grew up without. “John! Come and meet Toto!” Sally yelled at her husband.

Soon a man appeared, beaming at Toto. “You must be the Prince.” He held out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Toto returned the hand shake. “And you Sir.”

“We’re to call him Toto.” Sally smiled at her husband.

“Right, why don’t you put the kettle on and I’ll show Toto upstairs.” Susie said before rushing up to her room.

*

The remainder of the day was spent making small talk with Susie’s parents. Toto could see how happy she was to be home and how close she was with her parents. It made him feel quite sad as he didn’t have a relationship like that with his Mother.

On the second day of the visit, Toto snuck out after dinner, heading on to the beach. “Can you give me a moment?” He asked Stoffel, just really needing space.

The Belgian nodded, taking a step back nearer the house, letting him be alone. He couldn’t imagine what if felt like to be a future King.

Toto disappeared down the little path, watching the waves contently. He ended up sitting on a rock, skimming stones into the water. He was completely lost in his own thoughts when he heard a voice. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Toto glanced over his shoulder to see Susie’s Dad standing there. Without saying a word, he nodded. Feeling very sad right now.

John sat down on the rock beside him, not pushing him to talk but he put an arm around him. “You’re not alone son.” He said softly. “It’s clear you love my daughter and she loves you, so your part of our family now.”

A tear rolled down Toto’s cheek. “You mean it?” He sniffed, feeling touched.

John squeezed his shoulder. “Yes, I do.”

Toto moved to hug him. “You mean I can be part of a normal family?”

“Yes.”

Toto wiped his eyes and cuddled him tighter.“Thank you, that means a lot to me.” He said shakily. Feeling relieved Susie’s family had welcomed him warmly.


End file.
